


Hell is a Gay Bar - fanart

by kjdawson80



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, The draft I read did at any rate!, a bit angsty, i think, the story has a happy ending though!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjdawson80/pseuds/kjdawson80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emma collapses in Regina's arms...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell is a Gay Bar - fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sultrysweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultrysweet/gifts).



Sometimes things fall apart, even when they're finally turning around.

... especially when they're turning around.

BONUS ROUND:

My little helper, chiming in with suggestions as needed >_>


End file.
